disneys_disney_createfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Create
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Disney Create' Disney Create is a website made by Disney where children throughout the US and near countries create and share art projects. Disney Create also known as "DC" is one of the largest art galleries for children. The site was created in 2009 and is still up and running in 2014. ''' group-wall.jpg|1st Layout DIMG_DigitalPainter.jpg|2nd Layout (painter) page_comp_artist_profile.jpg|3rd Layout (artists page) 3rd layout.png|3rd Layout (painter) painter.jpg|3rd Layout (new painter) layout.jpg|4th Layout (current) layout1.jpg|4th Layout (painter) Layouts: DC has changed it's layout multiple times over the years. Unfortunately there are no pictures to provide of ALL the layout changes. There have been at least 5+. In late 2012 DC changed its layout for the last time which is the current layout. '''Create an Account ' '''This account you create will be used not just for Create but the whole Disney website. To create an account click the blue "log in" button located at the top. There you can hit "sign up." Fill out your information and you now have a Disney account! Once you have an account you will be able to save your creations! D-name and Profile Picture: At the moment, all new members cannot get a profile picture. For some reason in the last layout change Disney had removed the "My Disney" page which contained the option to select your profile picture. So the old artists still have their profile picture but new ones dont You should get the option to change your D-name when you first create your account. It takes at least a day for it to approve. If you need further help watch this video 'Reviews''' Disney Create is the perfect site for children. All art is sent to be approved by moderators before it is shared. The art MUST be G/PG rated for it to pass approval. Meaning no: Violence, religion, drugs, innapropriate things/people, or negative thoughts/being hurtful. Easy to create: Since DC is for children/teens the ability to create something is quite simple. Most people draw on the painters, but for those without drawing skills, there are: Comic creators, animods, mashups, and video mashups. Painter Quality: The DC painters are really great easy to use painters. There are no layers, pen pressure, or other advanced options in painters such as photoshop or SAI. There are multiple painters with different backgrounds, pens, stamps, etc. All painters provide a color selector, pen transparency, pen thickness, and line smoothness. My Art Won't Approve! Despitre the good things about DC, approval is a huge down point. Most guests/newbies art will not be approved right on the spot. And not just the newbies. For some reason Disney Create can take ages to approve your creations to be shared with everyone else. Some people have had it lucky and get their art approved right on the spot while others haven't. Copycats Another problem DC has is copiers! Many many artists get frustrated when someone else copies their art. Since there is lack of communication on DC (being G rated) you cannot comment that someone copied you. Disney also does not care if someone copied your creation. Since its all under the same copyright you can't do anything about it. But most artists are children and don't know any better. But you've been warned! Category:Hidden categories